Fence posts are extensively used in farming and many other areas. They are often subjected to significant stresses, such as from extreme weather events, impact by animals, and forces due to the operation of gates. As a result, replacement and repair is a common and often constant process. Therefore, easy and strong installation of sturdy fence posts has the potential to provide significant financial benefits.
Prior art fence posts are typically single piece items buried a significant distance into the ground to provide the required strength. This may be achieved by driving the post directly into the ground, or by drilling or digging a hole first and then filling around the post after it has been installed. Requiring such a large depth can cause difficulties in digging and problems such as interference or damage to utilities located below the ground in the vicinity of the fence post location.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgement or admission or any form of suggestion that prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.